


The Secrets In the Skull

by Technolaid



Category: Bones (TV)
Genre: Death, Detectives, F/M, Murder, Murder Mystery, Mystery
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-27
Updated: 2020-12-27
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:00:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28350525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Technolaid/pseuds/Technolaid
Summary: Risking your life for the pursuit of justice sounds like a dangerous but rewarding career, right? Marie and Kye know all too well what risks come with being a crime-fighting detective.





	1. The Best of the Best

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! Welcome to this story! The "fandom" tag I put this under is "Bones" as the show is what inspired me to want to begin writing this! This story does not involve any of the characters from Bones, but I have applied facts and science from the show to this story. I hope it does not disappoint and I hope you enjoy! <3

Murder. Only a psychopath would think to end another human being's life. Nobody thinks it will happen to them. But the truth is, it could happen to anyone. Nobody is ever completely safe. Especially not the state of Texas.  
There was one victim that they knew of. The case is going cold. There hasn’t been a new piece of evidence in months. They didn’t even know the victim's identity. They called her Jane Doe 3023. That's all she was.  
A victim.  
Police were desperate. They knew that this case wasn’t going to be solved unless they took drastic measures. So that’s what they did. They called in the only people they could think of that could solve the case, or at least help it along: Marie and Kye Best.  
They were neither related nor married. Kye adopted Marie’s last name as his was unimportant, or rather, unavailable.  
Marie and Kye never shared his last name. The last name was fitting for the both of them, anyway. They were the most extraordinary crime-fighting duo the world has seen in a long time. Marie was a master interrogator. She could get you to tell her anything, even if you didn’t want to or mean to.  
Kye had an eidetic memory. Whenever Marie was questioning someone, he was there. Kye could remember everything, every little detail. They both had extraordinarily high IQs. They had a knack for solving even the hardest crimes. In their three year partnership, they have never had a case go cold. They have always figured it out. Marie will go down in history as the youngest detective in the world, as her career started at just eighteen years old. Kye is right behind her, with a career beginning at age nineteen. They haven’t been partners for long, but with their unique abilities and shared age of nineteen at the time, they instantly clicked, and have been inseparable ever since they had first met. Alone, they are both extraordinary, but together, they are unstoppable. 

They were the best of the best.


	2. Jane Doe 3023

“I’m telling you, this case is never going to be solved. We have been working on it for five months and we haven’t gotten anywhere. The only information we have about the victim is that it is a female in her late teens or early twenties, and we have not ascertained cause of death and we don’t even have an identity. Her face is too damaged to do a facial reconstruction, and she has had no implants on anything so we can’t find a serial number,” said one distressed sheriff to his partner. 

“We will have to declare this case cold unless we get more information,” stated the partner. 

“What should we do?” the sheriff asked.

“I think you know the answer to that.” his partner answers. 

The sheriff sighs. He did not want to abandon the case, so he said something that he wished he never would have had to say.

“We should call in Marie and Kye Best.”

The sheriff has quite an ego. He has known Marie since high school. He had always been jealous of her ability to analyze more complex information than him. What made it even more embarrassing was that she graduated before him, and she was four years younger. He refused to have anything to do with her, but this was a drastic time and he knew that he had to do it. He wasn’t about to let a case dry out because he couldn’t get off of his high horse.

Marie and Kye were soon at the sheriff's office in Texas. They enter the office and Marie sits in the chair across from the sheriff.

“Hello,  _ Marie _ .” he says with a hint of anger in his voice.

“Hello, Ethan. I see you’re still a sheriff after all these years.” Marie says with a sort of cockiness lacing her words.

“And I see that you’re still the number one detective in the world after all of these years.” Ethan says with jealousy and sarcasm tinting every word.

“Yes, and I’d like to keep it that way.” Marie says.

“So let’s quit dancing around why we’re here. Where is the body of Jane Doe 3023?” Kye says.

“Oh. I see you still have a runt of a partner.” Ethan says, turning to Kye. Kye did not look that intimidating. He was thin and tall. Just by looking at him, you would think he is weak and therefore harmless.

Ethan despised Marie’s partner almost as much as he despised her. He hated that they used their intelligence to intimidate. Or maybe they weren’t meaning to, but he was definitely intimidated by them. They think they know everything. Little does he know it's because they do.

“A runt is an undersized or weak person. I am neither of those things. I could beat you in a fight with my hands tied behind my back.” Kye challenges. 

“Do you have any idea who-” Ethan starts.

"No, do YOU have any idea who you're talking to? Do not try to undermine and insult me because you are intimidated. That is a weak and cowardly move that is so idiotic I'm almost insulted you thought it would work on someone of my stature. Now, answer the question." Kye demands, leaning towards Ethan.

Ethan realized there is no use in arguing with them so he reluctantly leads them to the lab platform, where the coroner is currently looking over the body of Jane Doe 3023. The scene laid before them was unexpected, but not the worst thing they’ve ever seen. Her face was smashed and she had precise cuts all along her sternum and ribs. Her bones, however, were completely clean. 

It was awful seeing the victim of a brutal crime laid out before her. No one, no matter what they’ve done, deserves to have their life ended so soon and in such a gruesome manner. Every time Marie looked at a skeleton, she thought of herself. She was human, just like the body laid before her once was. She thought about how one day, she could be living, and then in a matter of seconds, all of that could be taken away from her. The thought of it made her upset, but it also made her determined to catch the murderer. The murderer could take away the victim’s life, but they could not take away their humanity. Marie wouldn’t let them.

Every time she had to do an examination, she put on her gloves and made herself forget that the corpse used to be a living thing. It made it easier to examine the remains. 

This body would be no different. As soon as she put on her gloves, she thought of the body as evidence, and nothing more.

“Did you clean the bones or were they found like this?” Marie asks.

“We cleaned them after I took everything I needed.” the coroner informs her.

“Did you run toxicology screens?” Marie responds.

“Yes. Her liver showed excess amounts of flunitrazepam, but it was not her cause of death. And neither I nor our forensic anthropologist found evidence of sexual assault.” she explains.

Marie nods her head in response.

“You have already determined the age, correct?” she asks the coroner.

“We could not get a more precise age without an identity, but the right fourth rib end suggests that she is in her late teens, to her early twenties. Our entomologist has informed us that the time of death was about 6 months ago.” explains the coroner.

“And how long ago was her body found?” Marie asks.

“I believe she was brought in about 5 months ago.” the coroner replies.

“So that means she was dead for at least a month before she was found.” Marie states.

“Where was her body found?” Kye chimes in.

“Her body was found in a furnace in an abandoned iron-works factory.” The coroner says.

“There is no charring on the bones, so that tells us that the killer did not try to burn the body. There are over 100,000 females in Texas that are around that age. Abandoned buildings don’t have surveillance so that won’t help. We are going to need a forensic artist who can give us a face for our victim and the entomologist needs to study the particulates found at the scene. I know just the person to call for the facial reconstruction, but the entomologist is up to you.” Marie explains as she begins walking off to the side to make a call.

“Wait. Slow down. What makes you qualified to look at the bones of our victim? Aren’t you just a detective?” asks Ethan.

“I have a doctorate in forensic anthropology. You and I both know how intelligent I am, and I was at the top of all of my classes throughout my years of school. I was 14 when I graduated from high school and I started college at the University of Boston. I have a master’s degree in criminal justice as well. Of course, because of my genius, I finished my courses early and graduated college with my two degrees at the age of 18, then I got a job as the youngest detective in the world. I know it’s unusual for that to happen, but it is also unusual and very rare for someone to have my intelligence. The only person who I’ve ever met that even rivals my intelligence is Kye. Now I hope that is all, because I would really like to solve this poor girl’s murder. I will call in a favor and I will have my friend be here by tomorrow morning.” Marie states.

Ethan rolls his eyes. It’s no surprise that she has two degrees. Ethan only knew her in high school, so he was oblivious to her skill set, but it wasn’t surprising that even now, she was still doing better than he was. 

“Who’s your friend?” Ethan asks after taking in everything that Marie had said.

“I believe she is referring to her friend Alexa Montalvo, whom she met while she was on a trip in England. She specializes in facial reconstructions.” Kye chimes in.

“I didn’t ask  _ you _ .” Ethan snaps.

“Well, I gave you an answer, anyway. Why should it matter whom you were or were not asking?” Kye retaliated.

Of course, like always, Kye was right. While Ethan and Kye were talking, or rather, arguing, Marie was already on the phone with Alexa, asking her to help her with this case. Marie knew that Alexa would help because Alexa enjoyed a good mystery almost as much as Marie did.


End file.
